


На этот раз

by Anonymous



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная развязка сцены в туннелях из 1х10, а именно: Майлз отвечает согласием на предложение Басса вернуться</p>
            </blockquote>





	На этот раз

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 1х09 и 1х10.

У Басса дрожат руки.  
Майлз видит это, когда Басс направляет на него пистолет, и ещё яснее - когда Басс его опускает. Он чувствует это, когда они идут по туннелям завода, и охрана у каждого поворота провожает их взглядом, а ладонь Басса лежит у него на спине, и Майлз не может с уверенностью сказать, что это: знак остальным, что теперь он под личной охраной Басса, или желание убедиться, что Майлз действительно здесь. Майлз не уверен, что даже сам Басс это знает.  
Рука на его спине заново обретает твёрдость, когда у одной из лестниц их нагоняет Джереми. Ситуацию он оценивает мгновенно и, кажется, даже хочет что-то сказать, но натыкается на шальной взгляд Басса и быстро проглатывает готовые было сорваться слова. Майлз думает, что это правильно. Джереми связывает с ними многое - но сейчас Басс на грани, и любое неосторожное слово может столкнуть его за неё. Майлз отчаянно хочет избежать новых жертв, и уж точно ему не хочется, чтобы этой жертвой стал Джереми.  
К счастью, Джереми не требуется ничего объяснять.  
\- Сэр, что делать с беглецами? - спрашивает он таким ровным тоном, словно ничего особенного не происходит, и Майлз чувствует, как Басс рядом с ним подбирается, на мгновение снова превращаясь из Басса в генерала Монро.  
\- Задержите, - резко распоряжается он, но тут же бросает короткий, почти испуганный взгляд на Майлза. Майлз едва заметно кивает; удивительно, как легко снова начать думать в масштабах республики, но на этот раз он хочет всё сделать правильно; к тому же совсем ни к чему, чтобы Нора и Чарли наворотили дел, пытаясь его "спасти". Басс видимо расслабляется, получив этот знак одобрения, и продолжает, спокойным, уверенным тоном, которого Джереми, судя по выражению глаз, не слышал уже давно: - Задержите и разместите в хорошем доме под охраной. Ни единый волос не должен упасть у них с головы.  
\- Есть, сэр, - Джереми только что не щёлкает каблуками и отправляется выполнять приказ, и у Майлза сжимается сердце, когда он видит, как падают плечи Басса, стоит тому скрыться из вида.  
Они идут дальше, и Майлз снова чувствует в его руке дрожь.  
Дрожь не проходит и тогда, когда они, наконец, добираются в штаб. Майлз, словно снова во сне, наблюдает, как Басс отходит к столу и разливает виски по двум стаканам. Горло графина мелко стучит о край, и эта дробь яснее всего остального говорит Майлзу, что это не сон.  
Он медленно следует за Бассом к окну.  
\- Им не причинят вреда, - Басс оборачивается, протягивает Майлзу бокал, пытается улыбнуться и казаться спокойным - но глаза отчаянно шарят по лицу Майлза, и если бы можно было сгореть от стыда, Майлзу кажется, от него бы уже давно осталась только горстка пепла. - Я знаю, я... Штрауссер... Рейчел... Но теперь всё будет иначе, Майлз, я клянусь. Я сдержу слово, мы сделаем всё так, как ты... Майлз, чёрт побери, без тебя...  
\- Ш-ш, тихо, - больше Майлз не в силах этого выносить; легче было бы застрелить Басса, застрелиться самому, сделать что угодно, лишь бы не слышать эту мольбу в голосе человека, ближе которого у него не было всю его жизнь; но Майлз уже выяснил на собственном горьком опыте, что простые пути ни к чему хорошему не ведут. Значит, придётся пойти сложным - и, храни Господь его наивную душу, он всё ещё почему-то верит, что у них получится. Он так отчаянно хочет в это поверить. - Я здесь. И я буду здесь. Ты ведь помнишь? Что бы ни случилось, у тебя есть я.  
И когда, вновь повторяя сон, Басс стискивает его в объятьях, Майлз наконец чувствует, что дрожи в его руках больше нет.


End file.
